Breathe In For Luck
by rusty-tiffany
Summary: straight-up faberry porn, with a little bit of fluff mixed in. title from dashboard confessional. nc-17. oneshot.


**Title: **Breathe In For Luck **  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Word Count: **2517**  
Disclaimer:** i own nothing. ryan murphy and co own the characters. title from hands down by dashboard confessional.  
**A/N: **it's porn, people. straight up porn, with a little bit of fluff thrown it cause i needed some kind of plot. the title makes more sense if you know the song lyrics. dialogue is in italics, sorry if that's confusing for anyone. and no, there will definitely not be a sequel.

* * *

Your eyes met across the party. She raised an eyebrow and headed off in the direction of the study. You waited a moment to finish your drink, then followed her. It was Friday night, you were all gathered at Puck's to relax and start the weekend off right. It had become a regular occurrence, these parties, the two of you sneaking off together. You weren't sure if anyone had noticed, but you didn't care. All you cared about was the girl waiting for you down the hall.

You didn't really know how it started. You just remember a flash of blonde leading you into the bathroom, soft lips against your own, dexterous fingers rubbing and thrusting until you were a shuddering mess sitting on the sink counter, barely able to move. You assumed it was a one-time thing that she would pass off as being a drunken mistake (if she acknowledged it at all), but then it happened again the next weekend, and the next, and the next…

It had been almost three months since this…thing started, you weren't even sure what to call it. You weren't exactly friends, you barely talked in school unless a class or glee required it, but you weren't enemies either. You just kind of… were. You coexisted peacefully, and you fucked behind closed doors on Friday nights at Puck's house. It wasn't what you would call a relationship, but you didn't dare bring it up, at the risk of ruining what little time you had with her. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't developed actual feelings for the blonde, other than the burning desire to fuck her so hard she'd forget her own name. You wanted to take her out, treat her right, the way she deserved to be treated, not the way the dumbass jocks she dated treated her. Finn was an idiot, Puck was pig, and Sam, well, you weren't positive, but you were still pretty sure Sam liked boys, no matter what he said, and was just using her to cover it up. You wanted to buy her flowers and teddy bears and cuddle together under a blanket while you watched movies. You actually wanted to date her, but you were fairly certain that she only stuck with this arrangement because years of vocal training had given you amazing breath control and a very strong tongue, and despite your lack of experience, you were a quick learner and consequently _very_ good at sex.

You walked into the room to find her sitting on the desk, looking at you hungrily. You locked the door behind you and walk toward her. You stepped between her legs, but instead of leaning down and kissing her, like you usually would, you just looked into her eyes, beautiful hazel with flecks of gold, pupils slightly dilated. You can't help thinking how beautiful she is. _Hi._ She smiled. _Hi yourself._ You smiled back and leaned in. Your lips met, but instead of the rough, desperate kisses you were accustomed to, you found yourself kissing her softly, sweetly. Lovingly, almost. You were about to pull away and apologize when you felt her hand slide just under your shirt and pull you closer as she nipped lightly at your bottom lip then ran over it with her tongue. You moaned softly and pressed into her. Your hands tangled in her hair as you opened your mouth, giving her tongue access to massage yours.

You stayed like that, just kissing, for a few minutes before your curiosity got the best of you and you pulled away slightly. She took the opportunity to move down to your neck, sucking and biting then soothing over the spot with her tongue. You sighed at the feeling but refused to let it distract you. _Quinn, what are we doing?_ She pulled your shirt up; you let her take it off. _Making out, what does it look like?_ She expertly unhooked your bra with one hand, while the other traced patterns on your stomach. You hesitated before speaking again; you never spoke when you met other than to moan and beg the other to not stop, right there, keep going. You weren't sure if this was the right time to broach the subject, but you weren't sure if you'd ever get another chance. _I can see that, and believe me, I'm enjoying it, but you're usually a little more…demanding._ You could practically feel her smirk against your collarbone. _Oh, you want demanding? I demand you stop talking and kiss me this instant_. You sighed. _Quinn, I really thi-. _You were cut off by her pinching your nipple. _I said, kiss me. Now. _You groaned at the combination of the sensation and her tone of voice. You tried to resist, you really wanted to talk to her, but you couldn't help it. She was so damn sexy, especially when she talked like that. You captured her lips hungrily, only breaking the kiss to remove her shirt. Just as you tossed her bra aside, she pulled away. You looked at her questioningly. She looked down, as though she couldn't say what she wanted if she could see you. _Look, I know what you're asking, and I think we do need to have that conversation. But right now, I'm extremely turned on and all I can think about is how badly I want your fingers in me so can it please wait until after?_ She looked up with a hopeful expression on her face and smiled almost shyly. She looked so adorable you couldn't help but kiss her. She kissed back hungrily, her hands threading through your hair as you leaned forward, causing her to lean back until she was laying on the desk. You climbed up and straddled her thighs. You looked at her, her bare chest rising and falling with each breath, her blonde hair fawned out like a lion's mane. _God, you're so beautiful._ You leaned down to kiss her as your hands moved to undo the button on her jeans. Even though they were harder to take off, you loved when she wore jeans; they made her ass look fantastic. You got them off quickly to find she wasn't wearing any underwear. You quirked an eyebrow. _Going commando, eh? Hoping to get lucky tonight or something?_ She just smirked and shrugged, and thrust her hips against yours, pushing her thigh into you. You hissed as you felt her pressed against you through your skirt. You moved down to suck on her neck and you slipped your hand down her stomach. You gasped at the wetness you found there and paused. She sensed your hesitation. _Yes, baby it's all because of you. Now, please, I can't take it much longer._ You moved you head back up to kiss her. _Fuck, that's so hot._ Normally you would have just fucked her, hard and fast, but this time it felt different.

You entered her with two fingers, like you always did. She rocked her hips against your hand and you quickly established a rhythm, though it was slower and gentler than usual. You kissed insistently as you thrust into her, but her kisses lacked the fervor and hurriedness you were used to. There was something else in her kiss, something more. You couldn't put your finger on it, so you just curled your fingers and moved your thumb up to her clit and pressed down. _Ohhhh god, baby right there, fuck I'm so close._ Her back arched and she whimpered and gasped as you brought her closer and closer to the edge. You moved your other hand up to her breast and pinched her nipple, earning you a loud moan and an _oh god fuck_. You felt her walls pulsing and clenching and you knew she was about to explode, so you curled your fingers just right, pressed down on her clit, and bit down on the spot just above her collarbone all at the same time. The combined sensations proved to be too much for her, and she cried out your name as she clawed into your back and tumbled over the edge.

You continued working on her neck and she rode out her orgasm, then slowly removed your fingers and brought them to your mouth to lick them clean. She watched as your swirled your tongue around them moaning softly as you tasted her. When they were sufficiently clean, you wiped them off on your skirt and grinned at her. She just stared at you for a moment, then reached up, grabbed you behind the neck and pulled you down for a kiss. She moaned when she tasted herself on your lips, and swiftly flipped you so you were on her back with her hovering over you, hunger burning in her eyes. She leaned down close. _That was really hot. I hope you're ready, cause after that, I'm starving._ She licked the shell of your ear, causing you to shudder with excitement. She made her way down your chest, stopping to pay brief attention to each of your breasts, then continued down until she reached the top of you skirt. She snaked her hand underneath and began rubbing you through your underwear. _As hot as it would be to fuck you in a skirt, that will have to wait for another time. Right now, this needs to go_. She unzipped your skirt and pulled both it and your underwear off in a matter of seconds, and suddenly she was on her knees, her tongue buried inside of you. You cried out and your hand found its way into her hair, keeping her in place and pulling her closer. She put your legs up on her shoulders to get better access, and you dug your heels into her back. You were still wearing your shoes from earlier and the heel of your stiletto would probably leave a mark on her back, but she didn't seem to mind. She seemed to purposely avoiding your clit, and it was driving you crazy. You needed to come, and soon. _Please baby, don't tease, I need you so badly, please, just let me come_. You could feel her smile as she pulled her tongue out, dropped a light kiss on your clit and moved up so you were face to face. You whimpered at the loss of contact, but it soon turned into a moan as she quickly replaced her tongue with two fingers thrusting steadily inside of you. She kissed you, you groaned when your tongues met and you could taste yourself. _You want to come baby? Then come. Come for me._ She moved her thumb in hard, fast, tight circles over your clit; combined with her command, it was all you needed to trigger your release. Your back arched and you thighs clenched tightly around her hand and you shook hard against her. _Oh Quinn oh Quinn oh Quinn oh Quinn oh Quinn_. She continued idly stroking until you finally relaxed and your breathing returned to normal, then removed her fingers and licked them clean. She then leaned over and your lips met. You kissed languidly, something else that was new; usually once you finished she gathered her clothes and disappeared to the bathroom to clean up, then left the party.

Eventually she pulled away, but rather than get up she rested her head on your shoulder and curled into you. You looked down at her, naked and sweaty, her face displaying a happy, post-sex glow, and suddenly it hit you. What you did wasn't just fucking. As much as you hated the phrase, it was making love. _Quinn, I really thi-. _She cut you off. _Do you wanna go out with me?_ She still wasn't looking at you, but you could tell by her tone of voice that she was nervous. _Look, I like you ok? I like you a lot. I've liked you for a long time. That's why I started doing this in the first place. I figured if I couldn't be with you for real I could at least be with you this way, cause who doesn't like sex, you know? But once we started, I knew I couldn't just have you like this, I needed all of you. I tried to be ok with it cause it seemed like that's what you wanted but I can't help it, I want you, Rachel. I want to take you out and buy you flowers and teddy bears and vegan chocolate and I want you to be mine and not have to share you with anyone. I'm sorry if that's not okay with you, but I can't do this anymore. It's all or nothing._ She finally looked up at you. You opened your mouth the respond but no words came out, so instead you just leaned down and captured her lips with yours. She kissed you desperately, as though she thought it was the last time she would ever get the change. She whimpered when you pulled away, but you smiled and lifted her chin so her eyes met yours. _Baby I'm crazy about you. I haven't pushed for anything more cause I thought that's what you wanted, and I didn't want to lose what little bit of you I had. I don't know if you had an actual date in mind, but my dads are away this weekend, so we can go back to my house and sleep then get brunch in the morning. And I would really like it if you were officially my girlfriend. If that's okay with you, of course._ She looked shocked for a second, then her face broke out in the biggest smile you'd ever seen. She threw her arms around your neck and kissed you, then buried her face in your neck. _Yes! God that is more than okay. That's perfect. You're perfect. Everything is perfect. I'm so happy right now. I'm rambling. But I don't care. You are my girlfriend. Oh my god. I never thought this would actually happen. Life is so amazing. I don't even know what to think right now. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my g-mmph._ As adorable as her rambling was, you were starting to get cold, so you kissed her to shut her up. You loved that you could do that. _I know baby. Everything is fabulous. But can we please continue this back at my house, when we're warm and cuddled under the blankets? It's kind of chilly, and we're still naked._ Her eyes widened and she looked down, as though she'd forgotten she wasn't wearing any clothes. She quickly got up and got dressed, pausing every so often to kiss you. She really was adorable.

You finally collected your clothes (though you couldn't find your underwear anywhere. Oh well, Puck will be in for a surprise if he finds it), grabbed her hand and pulled her in for another kiss before you left the room. You felt her smile against your lips, then peck your lips before pulling away. _Ready baby?_ You smiled and laced your fingers together and squeezed her hand in yours. _Ready_.


End file.
